Pushed Together
by skeli39
Summary: Zuko and Katara have heard about each other but never held a conversation before. Katara thinks Zuko is a bad boy while Zuko thinks Katara is a goody two shoes. But when they get stuck in playing spin the bottle they found out that they are much more than that.


I raised my eyebrow questioningly at my friend, looking at him like he just threw up rather than asked me to go to Mai's party.

"What's with that look, bro?" Jet asked. A manly man of many man.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to go." I said shaking my head.

"Come on! You need a rebound! I mean, I know it is at Mai's house, but there will be plenty of other people there! You can totally find some girl and hook up! Get Mai out of your head." Jet said trying to make me feel better. All I could think about is the fact that Mai probably doesn't even want to see me ever again. I broke up with her. I couldn't handle being with someone who was depressed most of the time. I always had to get her out of her slump and I was tired of it.

"That makes sense. Let's go to my ex-girlfriends party and hook up with another girl. She'll probably run off and cry somewhere and start fucked up rumors about me. I don't want to deal with that at the end of my senior year." I say sarcastically as I put my head in my hands.

"Okay, fine. Mope around here for all I care. I was only trying to help." Jet said walking away from me.

I looked back in his direction but he had already walked into the other room. "Fuck…" I sigh. I get up and walk to the room where Jet was. "Fine, I'll go."

"Yes! I knew I could get you to go!"

"Katara! You have to go!"

"Why the heck should I go? I don't need to go! It's not like my life flippin' depends on it!"

"Come on, you know I want to go. But I don't want to go alone. Please, just this one time?"

"Fine, but I am not holding your hair back when you're puking over the toilet." I was so frustrated that everyone wanted me to go to a stupid party. They should all know that I am not the party type. I don't like to socialize, especially with people from our school. But since it is supposed to be our senior party I might as well go.

"Yay!" Suki squeals.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm going to go get ready." I walk to my room and shut the door. I sigh as I realize what I had gotten myself into. As I am about to actually walk to my dresser, I hear a knock on my door. I open it and see Suki with this gigantic smile on her face. Before I can tell her to come in she comes bolting in and running around my room.

"So what are you going to wear? I hope you aren't going in that?! Maybe I should dress you! Oh, and do your makeup!" Suki was rambling on and I was getting a little overwhelmed with it all.

"Suki, please. I already don't want to go to this party, you getting an outfit for me will be just way too much for me." I looked at her with a pleading face but she ignores it.

"Oh, Katara! You have to wear this!" She hands me my favorite crewneck pullover and leggings. I give her a weird look. "What? I like this outfit! You should totally wear it! Along with your converse!" She starts running towards my closet as I start to get dressed in the outfit she chose.

"You're lucky I really like this outfit or else I would have told you to leave my room immediately." I pull my shirt on and take the shoes Suki hands to me.

"I know." She says with a sly smile.

"Dude, are you ready or what? I want to get there before all the hotties leave or pass out!"

"Yeah, just a sec. I have to find a clean shirt first!" I start looking at my floor trying to find anything relatively clean. I find my favorite Gorillaz shirt and do the smell test before I pull it over my head.

"It's about fucking time." Jet says as I come out of my room.

"Remind me again why you want me to come? Why couldn't you have gone by yourself?" I ask annoyed.

"Because you need to get out more again. I am helping a friend." Jet says as we make our way to the car.

"Now remind me why we are friends…." I sigh.

"Now that's a long story I don't want to get into. Now get in the car. We are late and not even fashionably late. You still look like shit."

"You are a terrible friend." I say laughing as I sit in the car.

"Yeah but you still hang out with me." He says, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway from our apartment.

We know we arrived to the party before we even made it to the house. You can see the lines of cars to the party house, and the music is loud enough for everyone to hear on the block. I'm surprised that the police haven't been called yet. We park far from the house, it's further than both of us would have liked.

"We wouldn't have had this problem if you had gotten ready faster. Or if you would have been like a normal guy and not care with what you wore to a freaking college party!"

"Hey, you are the one who said I should get a rebound! I can't get a rebound looking like a slob." I tell him matter-of-factly.

"Dude, have you looked at yourself? Have you seen the girls look at you? You could get a rebound looking like a hobo. You could go in with your shirt off, give a smile and you would have ten girls ready to go for you." Jet said as we got closer to the house.

"Uhm, Jet? Yeah don't say something like that. You are making me question your sex preference."

"You know for a fact that I am not gay! I am bisexual." He says laughing loudly as he opens the door to the party. We didn't even bother knocking because there are so many people in there.


End file.
